Wasted Years
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: One shot that takes place after Haleb's 3x04 breakup. Basically a product of a late night up and watching Haleb fan videos ;).Based off of Maroon 5's "Wasted Years". Rated T plus. Please review.


_I remember everything_  
_Her sweat, it tastes like sugar cane_  
_And sitting on top of me, yelling out my fucking name_  
_Until I'm empty_

Lately it seemed that the hour of 2AM was not a friend of Caleb's. He lay alone in his bed, his subconscious mind always finding its way back to Hanna. He tossed and turned in the large bed of his apartment, many-a-night he'd shared with Hanna, tickling her stomach after they'd finished making love or late at night, whispering sweet nothings into each others ear about a future that had seemed so concrete back then.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and willed sleep to come, instead his mind veered to the distant memory of when Hanna and him had last been intimate together.

_"Say it again. Please." he whispered hoarsely against her neck. The two of them were in his apartment together, spooning on his bed._

_"No." She laughed as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs tenderly._

_"Han." He rolled her on top of him, admiring her persistence. _

_She ignored him, her fingers working under his shirt slowly as he shivered. Riding it up with her hands, he sat up so she could pull the shirt over his now extended arms. _

_"I guess this is slightly better than hearing you say 'Dong Po' again," he murdered against the crook in her neck, his rough hands under her dress._

_''Is it?"_

_"Mhhm." He toyed with the zipper on the back of her dress for a bit as he kissed her passionately. He could taste the strawberry lipstick she was wearing as his tongue delicately entered her mouth._

_After unzipping the dark blue dress she was wearing, he pulled it off of her in an efficient and quick manner. The eyeful of black lace drove him mad. "You're sure?" He whispered into her ear, making sure she wanted to do this too. It was obviously not the first time the pair had had sex, but lately it seemed like their relationship was all physical and severely lacking communication; he wanted her to know that it wasn't just about her body._

_She looked into his eyes for a brief second and nodded. "I'm sure."_

_He nodded once more, acknowledging the green light. His lips trailed her collarbone, tasting her sensitive area. "God. You're so beautiful." And he meant it. Never before Hanna had he been so honest and vulnerable with a woman._

_She smiled. He appreciated her like no one else, easing any self conscious worries that would creep into her mind from her Hefty Hanna days. _

_His hands were at the small of her back as he kissed the deep cleavage between her breasts through the bra._

_"Mmmm" she moaned slightly, then found herself being rolled over to her back by Caleb, who was already working at his pants.  
_

_He slowly kissed his way down her body, trailing a precise, neat line down her stomach. He briefly paused at her lace underwear before placing both hands on her hips and placing an array of kisses on her inner thigh and her slit through the delicate black lace. The slight pressure of his lips sent a rush of heat through her body, her hands tugging at the hair on his head._

_His finger lightly traced the lace hem of her panties, teasing her. He licked his lips as she began to squirm under him gently. Looping his fingers under the lace, he pulled off the lingerie, throwing it across the room._

_"With patience my dear."_

_He pulled the waistband of his boxers down, they soon joined Hanna's thong on the dark floor that seemed to swallow everything in the night._

_Caleb looked into her eyes once more, making sure that she 100% wanted to do this too. With the conformation of a lip bite, he allowed himself to enter her slowly and commence thrusting into her tight little body... _

Caleb's eyes flew open, disappointed with himself at the fact that as soon as he was even allowed to fade into subconscious the dreams roamed to her. Sleep was no longer an option.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
